darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shootout! Rhydon vs Wooper!
The fifteenth episode of Total Pokemon Island. One Pokemon is relieved to find out that their new relationship won't cause any problems for any of their friends. The campers are given a paintball challenge, though not all the paintball "guns" are equal (or fair). Another camper's innocent mistake causes the receiving party to become unreasonably upset and take out their anger on them. An unexpected victor saves their teammates from elimination in the end. It comes down to two Pokemon in the elimination, but the team regretfully votes out the one who wouldn't have been able to help much anymore. Plot Gardevoir comments to her friends that they've all gotten pretty far, and Kabutops adds that they're pretty close to the merge with their whole alliance in. Cacturne reminds them not to get too cocky, as they've been losing more lately and anyone could get eliminated. Banette agrees, saying they've got to get serious. Kabutops teases Banette that he contradicts himself with his and Mismagius's "alone time," but Banette slyly replies that he heard from Swinub about Kabutops finding Scizor in the last challenge. Kabutops looks away before asking Cacturne if he's okay with his relationship with Scizor. Cacturne promises that he is okay and won't get rid of Kabutops. But he does warn Kabutops that he and Scizor should stay away from each other until the merge so the teams don't get suspicious. He even allows Kabutops the option of leaving the alliance with no penalty after the merge, to Kabutops's shock. Cacturne explains that he can't let Scizor in, as the group may be too big already, but he won't target Kabutops even if he does leave because he's a friend. Kabutops tells Cacturne he's not sure what he'll do but he'll stay until after the merge. Mismagius laughs in the confessional, saying that Cacturne's one of the nicest guys on the island, but you'd never know it because he never smiles. Gardevoir also takes a confessional to say she's happy for Kabutops and Scizor, but she wishes Cacturne would show his friendly side a bit more. She adds that she thinks Cacturne would have a wonderful smile. Weavile works with her team to try and figure out who to eliminate next. Rhydon suggests Kadabra, but Charmeleon shoots the idea down as Kadabra is a strong player to keep until the merge with no allies to back him up. Weavile suddenly notices Houndoom glaring at her from the woods. Houndoom wonders how Weavile even has the nerve to continue running her alliance now that she's been found out, but Weavile says that just means she can operate in public. She shoos Houndoom away so her group can continue planning. Charmeleon also makes a confessional, saying he's been worried about Ninetales's prediction that one of them would be gone within five episodes. He adds that he thinks he might be smarter than Weavile, because she overlooks obvious threats, like the fact that Clefairy's alliance has four members when theirs only has three. Mew calls another challenge for the campers over his super-loud megaphone. When Banette sasses Mew, Mewtwo screams at him for his attitude, threatening to put "Weedles and Caterpies" in Banette's bed, until Banette slyly remarks that Mewtwo's mother wouldn't like that very much. Everyone (especially the first evolutions) gasp--Gengar remarks in the confessional at how the first evolutions seem so much more innocent even though they're all the same age, and that Lileep might even be older than Dragonite. Mew also takes the time to let the viewers know that Mewtwo tried to kill Banette again, so the scene was censored to avoid lawsuits. After Mewtwo is "calmed down" (meaning: sedated), Mew announces that the challenge will be a paintball fight! Houndoom smirks at the possibility of shooting Weavile. Mew explains that each team will be given a gun filled with paint corresponding to their team's color. He adds that everyone will be given a different weapon, and starts out by giving Bellsprout a rocket launcher, which the poor plant is too small to even carry. Rhydon looks eager to get a weapon after seeing what Bellsprout got and is angered when he receives a tiny pistol. The rest of the "guns" are distributed afterwards, though some of them are classified as guns only very loosely: Clefairy gets a turret, and Lileep gets a tank with guns mounted on it, but Clefairy is unable to move her turret and Lileep can't drive her tank. Oddish is given a hose for some reason, despite his obvious realization that his weapon is literally useless. Houndoom gets paint grenades, and Zubat, for some reason, is given a bottle of ketchup. Weavile gets an assault rifle, Gardevoir gets a shotgun, Cacturne gets a sniper rifle, Swinub gets a bazooka (Mew refuses to listen when Kadabra explains that it's the same thing as a rocket launcher), Mismagius gets a machine gun, Banette gets a sub machine gun, Wooper gets a gatling gun although he lacks arms to use it, Charmeleon is given a paint-spraying flamethrower, and Mawile is given a chain gun. Gengar and Scizor are both disappointed when they are given a glue gun and nail gun (respectively) that shoot paint. Dragonite gets a grenade launcher, Kadabra gets a paintball slingshot because Mew wanted to punish him for his complaining, and lastly, Kabutops is given a catapult, which, surprisingly, he is very happy about. Mew gives the campers fifteen minutes to spread out and warns that even if you shoot your own teammate, you're still out. Everyone except Clefairy leaves their spot, though Lileep leaves slowly because she has to push her tank. Clefairy sees Lileep pushing her tank and shoots her on the spot. Mew announces that Lileep is out and points out that she could have steered with her tentacles, which she had forgotten. Clefairy also shoots Oddish, who is trying to figure out his hose, as payback for the King of the Hill challenge, saying now they're finally even. Houndoom and Mismagius both try to shoot Clefairy from the bushes, but her turret is too powerful and they both run off. Unfortunately for Clefairy, she is still shot with a glob of blue paint anyway from Kabutops's catapult, to his delight. Bellsprout travels alone, trying to drag his rocket launcher, before he happens upon Swinub, who panics upon seeing an enemy and begins shooting wildly. Bellsprout fires back and this goes on until Bellsprout is hit, leaving Swinub victorious. Zubat is ambushed by Weavile and Charmeleon, but before they can hit him, Weavile is sniped by Cacturne. Charmeleon escapes before being hit, but Zubat is given enough time to flee. Gengar and Banette find each other and talk about who they've seen until Banette is hit by a glob of paint from a hidden Mewtwo, who no one sees. Mew says he can't see who shot Banette but he's out. Gengar worries about being alone until Kadabra shoots him with his slingshot, saying Gengar won't have to be alone because he can walk back to camp with Banette. Scizor shoots Kabutops and keeps firing at him even after he's out. When he insists she stop, she reminds him they have to keep up the act of hating each other. Kabutops remembers, before telling Houndoom "nice throw." Scizor sees a paint grenade behind her and kicks it back to Houndoom before it explodes, covering Houndoom in his own paint. Scizor's victory is short-lived, however, as Gardevoir shoots her from the bushes. In the confessional, Scizor and Kabutops begin insulting each other before making out. Bellsprout and Oddish take the confessional to talk about the unfair weapon distribution before Scizor bangs on the door, shouting that she needs the confessional again. Rhydon manages to shoot Dragonite, although Mew makes fun of his "dinky pistol." Rhydon hears a rustling from the bushes behind him and roars, charging in, before he is shot by a panicked Wooper. Rhydon shouts at Wooper for covering him in paint, since they're teammates, but Wooper says he just assumed Rhydon was an enemy since he was roaring and charging. Rhydon admits in a confessional he may have gotten carried away before Wooper is shown in the confessional in a full-body cast, wondering if this is how Zubat feels. Swinub is shot by Cacturne before Mismagius can hit him, and Mismagius shouts that Cacturne stole her kill. This reveals her location and leaves her easy prey for Charmeleon, who hits her with his paint flamethrower, but Gardevoir sneaks up behind him and shoots him in the back. Wooper moans in pain after having been left in the clearing. Kadabra hears Wooper mention his cheating and is shocked to learn that Wooper knew about it. Kadabra leaves, but Wooper is soon found by Gardevoir, who is horrified to see him so injured. She picks him up and promises to take him back to camp. Cacturne searches alone for Mawile and Kadabra, his sole remaining enemies. He sees a glob of paint fly past his head and turns around to find Mawile. Mawile continues shooting, but Cacturne continues dodging. Eventually, Mawile runs out of ammo, but Cacturne has not been hit. Before he can shoot her, she charges at him, but he dodges and Mawile slips in her own paint and tumbles over the edge of the cliff. Cacturne saves her before she can fall off, but Mew calls Mawile out of the challenge since she technically does have paint on her now. Meanwhile, Kadabra hunts alone, deciding to look for Gardevoir first, but is suddenly hit by a glob of paint from above--it's Zubat with his ketchup bottle! Zubat does a victory cheer for his team while Mew announces that the Great Groudons will be having another elimination tonight. Swinub goes in the confessional, saying his performance in the last two challenges should keep him safe but he wonders who will go home. At the ceremony, it's clear that the team is angry. Scizor looks annoyed, Clefairy and Mawile glare at Rhydon for beating up Wooper, Swinub seems nervous, and Wooper himself is not in good condition. Rhydon seems a bit nervous while Weavile looks angry and even Kadabra looks tense. The only one who seems calm is Charmeleon. Clefairy and Mawile reveal in confessionals that they voted for Rhydon because of what he did to Wooper, while Rhydon voted out Wooper for shooting him. Kadabra also voted out Wooper because he knew his secret. Between Clefairy's alliance of four and Rhydon's group of three plus Kadabra, the final vote goes to Scizor, but she only says she'll have to make the wisest decision. Mew begins handing out Pokeblocks, first to Swinub, then to Charmeleon, Mawile, Scizor, Weavile, Clefairy, and Kadabra. As predicted, Rhydon and Wooper are the final two. Mew goes over their reasons for being there as both Pokemon look afraid. Eventually, Mew gives the last Pokeblock...to Rhydon. Wooper looks disappointed and even Mew is sad, saying he thought Wooper was a "pretty cool dude." Swinub sadly helps carry Wooper and tries hugging him, although this only puts Wooper in more pain. Swinub says he'll miss Wooper and try to win for him, but as Wooper is on the Wailord, he reflects sadly that Mawile never gave him an answer. Suddenly, Mawile comes dashing up and gives him a long kiss, saying that's his answer. Wooper faints. Mawile gets off the Wailord and it swims away, leaving her sad as Clefairy and Swinub stand there to support her. Weavile laughs, saying another couple is broken up and a member of Clefairy's alliance is down. Scizor also makes a confessional, saying she knows she could have gotten rid of Rhydon, but Wooper wouldn't have been able to participate in any challenges anyway, and with Rhydon's current unpopularity, he won't last very long. The Killer Kyogres have another party to celebrate their victory. Gengar compliments Gardevoir's gun skills, and Gardevoir laughs, saying all those video games must have helped. A few people seem surprised that Gardevoir plays video games, but they're happy it was useful. Banette compliments Cacturne's skills as well as the cactus reads a book, though he brushes it off modestly as usual. Mismagius asks if Cacturne would want to have fun and join the party, but he responds that he's having fun. Gardevoir suddenly asks Cacturne if he ever smiles, which catches him off guard and makes him wonder why she asked. She responds that she thinks she'd have a nice smile. Cacturne tips his hat down, decidedly not blushing. Oddish and Bellsprout also hang out at the party. Oddish says they're getting close to the merge and reassures Bellsprout that soon they'll both make it to the merge! Cast Great Groudons *Charmeleon *Clefairy *Kadabra *Mawile *Rhydon *Scizor *Swinub *Weavile *Wooper Killer Kyogres *Banette *Bellsprout *Cacturne *Dragonite *Gardevoir *Gengar *Houndoom *Kabutops *Lileep *Mismagius *Oddish *Zubat Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series